punpunfandomcom-20200223-history
Freckled Girl
Freckled Girl is a classmate of Punpun's in elementary and middle school. She appears a handful of times but her name is never revealed. At first friends with Sonoda, Aiko, and Hiromi, she later comes to dislike Aiko. She is also class chairman in middle school. Appearance She has freckles across her cheeks and nose. She has black hair that she usually wears in a short, high ponytail and ragged bangs. Age Progression freckle c26p1.PNG|age 13 freckled c98p9.png|age 20 Freckle_c146p10_Cropped.png|age 22 Personality thumb|258x258pxShe is a fangirl of boy bands and once even encourages Punpun to go to an idol audition. She likes reading magazines and whispering to her friends. She is quick at making friends, recruiting Aiko and Hiromi into her friend group the very day they transfer into class. Organized and put-together, she is the class chairman in middle school. She is also pretentious, ridiculing the boys for their hobbies and gossiping about classmates. Plot On Aiko's first day in class, she is quickly welcomed into Freckled Girl's friend group. She walks home with her and Sonoda. Later, Freckles catches the boys reading a porno magazine, and although she can't see it, she figures they are doing something gross. After Sonoda confesses to Harumi, she can be seen giddily whispering with Freckles. On Tanabata, the girls dress up in yukata and walk to the festival to buy matching paper fans. They again run into the boys, planning their adventure to the miso factory, and Aiko decides she would rather go there, to Freckled Girl's shock. Hiromi transfers into class the next semester, who Freckles also invites to be friends. After Aiko and Punpun "break up", Freckles tells her he looks like the idol Johnny, but Aiko is not impressed. Freckles eventually stops being friends with Aiko due to Aiko being "strange". In middle school, she becomes class chairman and takes to teasing Komatsu. She badmouths Aiko in front of Punpun and gossips about her to his friends. At the end of semester, her friends and Punpun's friends go on a trip, but Punpun is too depressed to go. After becoming separated in either middle school or high school, Sonoda and Freckles wind up at the same college in Tokyo and pick up where they left off. One day while shopping, they run into Seki on the sidewalks, who is in a bitter mood from a fight with Shimizu. Freckles tells him she went to the coming-of-age ceremony, where she saw Komatsu, who misses him. Both girls are seen again at their elementary school reunion, where Freckles is the first to greet Harumi. Relationships Sonoda Freckled Girl is a close friend of Sonoda's in elementary and middle school, and they walk home in the same direction. Sonoda, being shy, often speaks through her. They become seperated during high school but are reunited when they run into each other at college. They still spend a lot of time together, going shopping, and attending the Seijin Shiki ceremony and elementary school reunion together. Aiko Tanaka The day Aiko transfers into class, Freckles becomes friends with her. The two, plus Sonoda, walk home in the same direction. Aiko's first offense to Freckles is when she ditches the girls on Tanabata to join the boys' trip to the miso factory. After Aiko and Punpun "break up", Aiko becomes noticeable more depressed, even when interacting with Freckles. Two years later, Freckles tells the boys that something is "off" in Aiko's head and that she's annoying. Although she claims she doesn't want to gossip about it, she immediately begins gossiping about the Cosmos cult, having learned Aiko is a member. Komatsu In elementary school, Freckles thinks of her male peers as immature and enjoys getting them in trouble. In middle school, the girls and boys spend more time together, and Komatsu suggests they take a group trip during summer break. Freckles harasses him to hurry up and make summer plans and also teases him about his sports obsession in a way that could be considered flirting. Years later, she apparently spends time with Komatsu at the coming-of-age ceremony and tells Seki that Komatsu seemed lonely without him. Gallery sonoda c7p2.PNG freckles c12p3.2.PNG freckle c26p2.2.PNG freckle c26p8.PNG freckle c26p4.PNG freckle c26p2.PNG freckle komatsu c26p4.PNG sonoda and freckled c98p9.PNG Freckle c146p10.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters